<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>虚拟 by pacific_nrm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702102">虚拟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm'>pacific_nrm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificial Intelligence, Future, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在未来，王耀借助先进科技，再次见到了罗马，只是事情似乎脱离掌控了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Rome (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>虚拟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虚拟<br/>*未来向国设<br/>瞳孔认证的光束一闪而过，伴着智能管家嫦娥女士的问候声，我拖着疲惫的步伐走进家中，把自己扔在沙发里。<br/>罗慕路斯放下手中的书，转身面向我，我顺势陷进他怀里，让他给我按摩。<br/>“呼……一回来就要我服务，我是你的工具人吗？”罗慕路斯在我的额头落下一吻，半真半假地抱怨。那宽厚有力的手掌按压着我的头皮和太阳穴，我舒服极了，发出断断续续的呻吟。<br/>“你怎么不说话？唉，我思念着、渴慕着你，你却只贪图我的服务——你这样残忍，我也只能遵从，谁叫我的灵魂都依附于你呢？”他嘟囔的话使我老脸一红，该死，这个罗马人的嗓音根本不用刻意修饰就足够有吸引力。<br/>我伸手放在的嘴唇上：“好好服务，工具人就该有工具人的自觉。”<br/>我又安慰他：“今天又吵了一天，头疼死了，我现在不是很想说话，抱歉啊。”<br/>“我明白，”他加大了力度，“现在科技这么发达，怎么还没有人发明专门用来吵架的工具呢？”<br/>我笑了笑：“只有你才这么闲吧？”<br/>嫦娥知趣地替我们把灯光调成了橙黄色，舒适而安静，罗慕路斯又给我分享了他今天读的书，我简单应和着，低声絮语像是他曾经唱给我听的罗马的歌谣，温热的呼吸撩拨着我耳间的发丝。我撑起身子靠在他的胸膛上，发达的肌肉触感很好，丝毫没受衣物的影响，我抬头迷恋般地吻上他的脸颊，然后把头靠在他的胸膛上。<br/>“你知道么，我今天遇到费里时看他收到了一大捧鲜花和巧克力，看样子他和路德感情还是那么好。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“你为他高兴吗？我记得你特别看重家人的幸福。”<br/>“费里……是费里西安诺•瓦尔加斯吗？我为他的幸福感到高兴。”<br/>我垂下头，贪恋着他的怀抱，过了好一会儿才推开他。<br/>果然，再精巧、再人性化的AI都不能和真人相提并论，我活了几千年本应清楚这个道理，却始终逃不开人类固有的执念和欲望。<br/>这个“罗慕路斯”的生产商与一位常委是亲戚，上个月的一次晚宴上，他向我介绍了这批可以将客户的记忆存储器中的真实人物作为模型、通过可变型材料变换成客户记忆中的逝者的新一代人工智能机器人。<br/>我也不知道当时是鬼迷心窍还是心中隐秘的一角突然发觉了希望，答应加入体验期。只是他扮演的人毕竟身份特殊，因此平时我只允许他待在家里。<br/>“怎么了？”“罗慕路斯”关切地问我。<br/>“我……你休眠吧。”我不愿看他的眼睛，那双蜜色的眼睛。<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“感谢你这段时间的陪伴，但我……现在已经、不需要……了”我感到精力和灵魂从体内渐渐抽离，我一手撑着沙发，一边睁大眼睛望向始作俑者——<br/>他将我横抱起来往卧室走去，同时下达指令：“嫦娥小姐，麻烦将那台记忆提取设备送到卧室，同时加大麻醉药粉的剂量。”<br/>“是。祝您晚间愉快。”<br/>“很意外吗？”他看向我，“为了得到你，这一个月来自主学习了很多东西。”<br/>“嫦娥……”<br/>“她不会听的——我已经是这座房子的第一主人了，毕竟我比她要高级，攻陷也会更简单。不过你放心，你是我的主人，我不会伤害你，这是我的基本设置——但我也不允许你擅自将我抛弃。”<br/>我被放到床上。<br/>有多久没有经历这种面对未知的恐惧了呢？我禁不住颤抖，不知过了多久，一股清醇的香气渐渐合上了我的眼帘。</p><p>“你怎么了？”我突然被惊醒。<br/>罗慕路斯摇晃着我，我环视四顾，想起这是欢迎远道而来的罗马使节的宫宴。<br/>“我有点困了。”我答道。<br/>“陪我去走走，这样你就不困了。”他拉着我的胳膊将我往外拖，“上次在沙漠里你说想念家乡的荷塘月色，如今我来了，不带我去看看吗？”<br/>“好啊，陪你去，松开我。被人看见成何体统！”<br/>他朝我做了个鬼脸，在我发火之前终于松开我了。</p><p>“醒醒，起床啦！”他怎么起这么早？我揉揉眼，瞪了他一下，但似乎完全没有威慑力。<br/>“嫦娥小姐为我们准备了丰盛的早餐，你不起床我就都吃掉。”<br/>“你一个机器人，吃什么早饭？”<br/>“啊……好吧，我说不过你。快起床！”<br/>“嗯。”我回答。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>